Can We Just Start Over?
by xAmiix
Summary: When Sam got a text off Freddie, she didn't know just how it could change her life, for now... Sam's POV. Seddie oneshot. Rated T for some angst and mild language.


**A/N: I don't own iCarly! If I did, Sam and Freddie would be married by now. Just sayinn… Enough of me, enjoy! ^-^ ~Ami xx**

**Can We Just Start Over?**

Love. It's such a crazy thing. One minute, you think you hate someone. The next minute, you're in love with that person. And, that's exactly how I felt about him.

Freddie.

Normally, I don't let break ups affect me but, this time, I felt like I was falling too pieces. Like, a part of me was missing.

Why?

Why does he have this effect on me? Why can't I just accept that we're friends now? Why can't we just start over?

He remained within the depths of my mind. Along with these questions which left my Heart yearning for the answers. My chest became more and more painful with every memory that flashed in my mind, causing my eyes to become watery and soon enough, a single tear dripped down from eye and along my red, inflamed cheek.

It was the first time that I cried over a guy.

What was it about him that made me knock down these concrete walls that I had built around my Heart? Leaving me weak and vulnerable to the paralyzing attack of heartbreak and despair?

I've never felt like this before. Which made it worse because of the confusion, hurt and sadness that laid in my heart. Or, maybe I'm just over-reacting? I mean, it's not like he cheated on me or anything!

My Phone killed the silence in the room with my text alert going off.

It was him.

I was just glad that it wasn't a phone call. There's no way that I could've talked to Freddie or anyone else while I was in that state. At least, with a text, you could lie as much as you wanted to and, it would be hard to tell if you were lying or telling the truth to the person on the receiving end.

I finally opened it, after about a minute of wondering of what it was about.

_Hey Sam! Assuming that you're still at Carly's, can you meet me on the Fire Escape a.s.a.p? _

Fuck. He wanted to see me. On _that_ fire escape. Where we first kissed.

This was going to be fun.

I grabbed some of Carly's make-up and quickly applied it to hide my red, swollen cheeks and puffy eyes and went to meet him and worried about what he was going to say or do.

I arrived there and saw him sat on the stairs.

"It's like that time when we first kissed, isn't it?" I said whilst smiling. The memory of it replayed in my mind and I felt as though it was happening again with those warm, fuzzy butterflies in my stomach. It's cliché, I know but, I'm hardly one for romantic creativity or, whatever you call it!

"Yeah, so um, Sam? Can we just like, talk for a second?" I immediately gulped. What the hell have I done now? "Don't look so scared! It's nothing bad!"

"I wasn't scared!"

I lied. I was. I didn't say it though.

"So, what did you want to speak to me about, Fredward?"

"Us."

Fucking shitballs. I had to say something quick.

"Us? But, I thought we broke up!"

"I know, Sam but, that was just out of everything that was going on! We know where we went wrong, so we can fix it."

"We can?"

"Only if you want to."

"It's just, you were first guy that I ever loved and kissed and, I just don't want to feel like I do now again!" Tears started to fall from my eyes like raindrops from a cloud. One by one, they soaked my T-Shirt in an intricate design which followed even the tiniest, little contour of my Jacket.

He got up from where he was at and pulled me into a warm embrace and kissed my forehead. I've gotta give him props, the dude can be extremely romantic!

"So, can we pretend that we didn't break up?"

"Sure." I gave him a little smile as the song _I Love You _by Avril Lavigne started to make it's way into my mind.

With a bit of luck, I'm sure that we could together, _forever._

**A/N: So, that's it. I might make a sequel to this. You know, showing their relationship? Anyway, I'm rally sorry that Sam's OOC in the beginning! I tried to explain it the best that I could but, yeah… :L**

**Anyway, that's all from me!**

**~Ami x**


End file.
